Check
by kialajaray
Summary: Everyone needs a checklist before they go back to school.
1. Arnold and Gerald

**Yes, I am alive. I don't know if this is totally conceited for me to think that people were wondering where I was but I feel that it is. Anyway, I wrote this in less than five minutes and I honestly don't even really like it. But I've never done a story focused on Arnold's and Gerald's friendship...I guess you could call this that. And I know that I said that I wouldn't do anymore drabbles but I will explain that in the bottom. On with the drabble.**

* * *

"Little blue hat," Gerald asked.

"Check," said Arnold.

"Plaid skirt?"

"Its a shirt," Arnold said irritably.

"Plaid _shirt_?"

"Check."

"Annoying optimism?"

"Check."

"Feelings for a girl who will most likely never return them?"

Arnold sighed. "Check," he said miserably.

"Time to start another school year," Gerald told his best friend as they walked up the steps of P.S. 118.

* * *

**Alright. The main reason I wrote this is because, like I said before, to let people know that I AM alive and I haven't forgotten about my beloved fanfiction. Another big reason is that I wanted everyone (and again I just think that this is kind of conceited of me to even think that people care enough) to know that I have a blogspot account (I'm still trying to figure it out so just bear with me.) I wrote about why I've been gone for so long and what ideas are bouncing around in my head. And if anyone wants to you can comment on it and tell me what you think. It sucks that you can only leave one review for a chapter so I guess that anything else that you forget to say in a review you can do it there. the url (its on my profile page too if it doesn't show up here is kialajaray(dot)blogspot(dot)com. I know that this site has a strict policy about not putting other website urls up so just put 3 w's in the from and periods where the dots should be.**

**kialajaray**

**p.s. I'm not a fan of this AT ALL. Like I said, this was purely written because of what I said earlier. I couldn't think of anything and I didn't feel like writing a full blown one shot so I wrote a quick little drabble so if you don't like it I understand why. **


	2. Helga and Phoebe

**O****k so I started classes and I think that if I REALLY REALLY REALLY try that I can make a's and b's in them. But that's only if I try and that means studying like crazy so I will have to stop writing and I HATE that but you just do what you have to. Anyway when I wrote the first chapter of Check I didn't intend on making any other chapters for it but I started thinking of what I would do for other characters. I hope that everyone likes this one.**

**

* * *

**

"Pink bow," Phoebe asked Helga.

"Check."

"Betsy and the Five Avengers?"

"Check."

"Ability to burst into prose at a moment's notice?"

"Check."

"Locket?"

"Check."

"The overpowering need to abuse the boy that you have been in love with since we were babies?"

"Check," Helga told her friend, giving her a sideways look. "But you know Phoebe, at least I have the courage enough to admit it." Without waiting for her friend's reaction, Helga raced up the stairs of their school.

* * *

**Well I hope everyone liked it. I am off to bed (I think).**


	3. Rhonda and Nadine

**Alright, I know that it's been forever since I've written something for Hey Arnold. Almost a year if I'm thinking correctly. I've been writing stuff for other fandoms and rewriting one of my other stories but I wanted to post something for the first fandom that I was ever really dedicated to. I know its not much and it only took me about ten minutes to write (that included brand name look ups) but I hope that you like it.**

**Even though I haven't put it up for anything else, and if they ever decided to I would get the crap sued out of me I'll put it on for this one. **_I don't own Hey Arnold! or ANY of the expensive brands that I've mentioned in this story. If I did I would be to busy spending money to write fanfiction. _**  
**

* * *

"Louis Vuitton purse," Nadine asked Rhonda as they waited for the bus to take them to school on the first day.

"Check."

"Matching shoes?"

"Check."

"Juicy Couture eye glasses?"

"Check."

"Tiffany necklace?"

"Check."

"Dior perfume?"

"Check."

"The love of a boy who would still love you if you were dirt poor?"

Before Rhonda could answer the school bus pulled up in front of them and Rhonda saw Curly eagerly waving to her.

Sighing, she said, "Check."

* * *

**I know that Rhonda comes off as a bit of a witch at the end and I think that she and Curly would make the cutest couple (next to Arnold and Helga) but let's be honest. It would take her awhile (probably after puberty hit) for her to get feelings for him. So tell me what you think and if you liked it or hated it.**

**kialajaray  
**


End file.
